


Chi-Blade

by lawyerdonut



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, I'm talking seven years old, Keyblade War (Kingdom Hearts), No Name, Not Canon Compliant, Will probably be disproved when dark road releases, Young Xehanort - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyerdonut/pseuds/lawyerdonut
Summary: Young Xehanort receives No Name.[Not Canon Compliant]
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The wind is strong. It holds the ghosts of the ancients.

Dust gets in his eyes, and his regular clothes shift into a black cloak.

The cloak of the Master.

A voice drifts into his mind.

_ Someone’s here to see you. _

“Sir? Why are we meeting here?” A young boy with silver hair approaches.

“You wanted to know about the Keyblade War, right?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Sit down, kiddo. Look at this.” 

An old keyblade materialized in his hands.

“Whoa! Where did you get that?” The child is giddy and reaches for the blade. 

_ Don’t let him touch it. _

“Ah, ah, ah! You need to listen to the story first,” he chides gently. “Long ago, there was a strong light. Its name was-”

“Kingdom Hearts! Everyone knows about that.”

“Oh, you think you’re so smart, do you?”

_ You sound like me. _

“Wait until you hear the rest, smartie-pants.” He turns away from the child, refocusing his attention. “To protect Kingdom Hearts, a special kind of Keyblade was created. The chi-blade.”

“The Keyblade?”

“Nope, chi-blade. Sometimes called kye-blade, it was the most powerful weapon of all. It could do whatever the user wished.”

“So it could do my homework?”

_ So childish. Are you sure he is the one? _

“It could do more than your homework, tiger. You could rule the school. Everyone there would have to respect you.”

“Even the teachers?”

“Yep. Even the teachers. Do you want to know how to get it?”

“Yeah!”

“Well, the Keyblade War happened over this special Keyblade. Everyone wanted it so bad that it split into twenty different pieces.”

“So if I get the twenty pieces, I get the keyblade?”

“Look at you, you’re nearly a child prodigy. There’s one more thing though. These twenty pieces are made of light and darkness. Thirteen dark and seven light. To bring back the chi-blade, you’ll need to make them clash.”

“So what’s cool about that one?” He points to the keyblade already in existence.

“This keyblade is just as special. It’s almost as old, but it can see into the future. See this eye?” He shows the child the blue-green eye cast in the metal. “It’s the eye of the best Keyblade wielder there ever was.”

“That’s a real eyeball? That’s gross!”

_ You said the same thing. _

“You’re funny, aren’t you? Here.” he hands the child the keyblade. “You keep it.”

“Really? You mean it?”

_ Are you absolutely positive that he’s the one? _

“Sure. You’re old enough to be a wielder, right? How old are you, again?”

“Seven.”

_ You’re taking too long. Let him go. _

“Eh, close enough. Come on, you need to get back home. What did you say your name was?”

“Xehanort, sir!”

“Take good care of that thing, capiche?”  
“Yes, sir! Thanks!”

The child runs off. He watches from afar.

“Xehanort. I’ll have to remember that.”

He points his head to the sky.

“You hear me, Master? His name is Xehanort!”

_ Your work isn’t done yet. You don’t know what he will do. _

“I have a feeling.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I didn't think I would continue this, but here we are! I have more planned, but it needs to be proofread.

This is wrong. All wrong. His fellow apprentices litter the ground around him, not breathing.

“Xehanort! You want to tell me what’s going on?”

_ Fool. What did I say? _

The keyblade he had once possessed now lay in the hands of the man in front of him. His eyes are amber, dark, full of something Luxu can’t quite recognize.

The man approaches. Luxu’s pulse thrums in his ears.

“Xehanort, kid, listen to me. You don’t have to do this.”

He tries to keep the desperation from his voice.

“That’s not my name.” The man lunges at him and drives No Name deep into his chest.

Intense lightning bolts race through his body and freeze him on the spot. 

_ You’re fine, Luxu. It is just like possession. _

No. Something is different this time. It hurts, it hurts. Pain jumps from nerve to nerve. He can’t breathe. His eyes dart to the man in front of him. The traitor.

His eyes are full of something Luxu recognizes.

Damnation.

_ Well, well, well. Guess who’s right again? _

His lungs give out suddenly and he collapses to the floor, eyes closing involuntarily. Blood races to his head, his pulse is roaring in his ears. He can’t breathe, he can’t-

A final message rings through his ears.

“My name is Ansem.”


End file.
